1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a greeting bag and more specifically to an apparatus and method for a greeting bag that comprises a gift bag and a greeting card and a method for selecting a greeting bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gift giving has traditionally involved the presenting of an appropriately gift wrapped gift and a card that is enclosed in an envelope to a recipient. The gift is often meticulously wrapped in wrapping paper and accented with ribbons. The card includes a personalized hand written sentiment on the inside and is then enclosed in a labeled envelope that identifies the recipient.
This gift giving process has been pleasantly enhanced by the use of gift bags that provide a different method of presenting the gift from the traditional gift wrapping and enveloped card. The gift is placed in the gift bag and may or may not be separately wrapped, but it is typically placed within and concealed by a loose arrangement of tissue paper in the gift bag. The card, independently selected by the gift giver, is personalized, enclosed in an envelope and remains unchanged from the traditional process. The envelope enclosed card can be positioned within the gill bag or presented separately with the gift in the gift bag to the recipient.
Gift bags have decorations on their outer surfaces in a broad range of patterns, colors and finishes. These decorations can be occasion specific or broadly tailored for a range of celebratory events. In this manner, gift bags have become minor works of art that include fanciful shapes, bold colors and three dimensional accessories that are connected to the outside surface of the bag such as artificial flowers and textured fabrics that can enhance the appeal of the gift bag.
Some gift bags have attached tags or labels that identify the gift giver and recipient. The tags vary in size and material, but are small pieces of paper folded or unfolded that are most frequently decorated identical to the gift bag. The gift tag typically provides the requisite “to” and “from” information, but lacks the physical dimensions for additional expression. In particular, gift tags lack the surface area to express a personalized sentiment that is appropriate for most gift giving situations.
Gift tags can be detachable from the gift bag or permanently attached. When detachable, the gift giver has the concern that the gift tag is going to be separated from the gift bag/gift and the connection between the gift and gift giver lost. Permanently connected gift tags prohibit the recipient from the common practice of reusing the gift bag on another occasion.
Whether a gift bag is new or reused, the gift giver needs to select a separate greeting card and envelope to accompany the gift bag and gift that is appropriate for the occasion. The greeting card is enclosed by the envelope and is commonly positioned separately within the gift bag with the gift when presented to the recipient. The greeting card has a larger size than the gift tag with the room for an appropriate printed greeting and/or hand written personalized sentiment.
A greeting card positioned separately in the gift bag, however, also retains the same risk as the gift tag of becoming separated from the gift prior to the gift giving or disassociated from the gift after the gift giving. Some gift bags provide a device such as an internal or external pocket, for example, that can receive a separately selected greeting card that has compatible dimensions. This enables the greeting card, gift bag and gift to be simultaneously presented, but the concern of disassociation between the greeting card and gift remains. Gift bags are not specifically constructed to receive and retain a purposefully coordinated greeting card in a decorative manner that enhances the gift giving process.
The gift bags and greeting cards heretofore have been separate items that are purchased individually without being purposefully constructed for a physically integrated relationship. Further, gift bags and greeting cards have been decoratively separate items that are purchased individually without being purposefully designed with a shared single decorative theme.
A gift bag and greeting card combination is needed that can physically connect and visually present the gift bag and greeting card together as a purposefully physically integrated and decoratively coordinated assembly that enhances the gift giving process.
Further, a method of selecting gift bags and greeting cards is needed wherein the gift bag and greeting card share a purposefully decoratively coordinated style and physical integration process.
Still further, a method of selecting a set of gift bags from a group of gift bags and a set of greeting cards from a group of greeting cards is needed wherein the group of gift bags and group of greeting cards share a purposefully decoratively coordinated style and physical integration process.